Lo que el mundo sabe
by Mariohn
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que el mundo sabe sobre Draco Malfoy Black y Harry Potter Evans. ¿El problema? lo que el mundo no sabe. Harco


Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

...

.

**Lo que el mundo sabe.**

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que Harry Potter Evans y Draco Malfoy Black se conocieron una mañana del 31 de Julio. También sabe que fue el inicio de una relación muy especial.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que el primero de septiembre de ese mismo año, Harry Potter Evans y Draco Malfoy Black se declararon la guerra. Que se convirtieron en enemigos naturales.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que hasta sexto curso Harry Potter Evans y Draco Malfoy Black no pensaban en otra cosa que en la siguiente pelea con el otro. Lo que el mundo sabe, es que en ese sexto curso Draco Malfoy Black comenzó a odiar a Harry Potter Evans, como si fuese el responsable de las decisiones de sus progenitores y la misión que Voldemort le encargó bajo amenazas.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que en el transcurso de sexto curso, Draco Malfoy Black comenzó a cambiar.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que en el momento en el que Draco Malfoy Black intentó matar a Dumbledore, Snape apareció y salvó su alma. Lo que el mundo sabe, es que Draco Malfoy Black terminó de cuestionarse acerca del lado al que había elegido, decidiendo actuar simplemente para sobrevivir.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, pero sospecha, es que Draco Malfoy Black fue obligado a torturar hijos de muggle y mestizos. Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que fue igualmente torturado al negarse más de la mitad de las veces.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que Draco Malfoy Black jamás había experimentado el sentimiento de terror, hasta ese momento.

Lo que el mundo sabe es que Draco Malfoy Black no quiso reconocer a Harry Potter Evans en el momento en que su tía Bellatrix Lextrange Black le preguntó el día en el que el trío dorado fue encerrado en su mansión. Lo que el mundo sospecha es que fue por miedo.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que la razón fue muy diferente a eso.

Lo que el mundo sabe es que el día en el que Draco Malfoy Black siguió a Harry Potter Evans a la sala de los menesteres, Harry Potter Evans salvó a Draco Malfoy Black después de que este dudara en atacarle. La verdad es que Draco Malfoy Black nunca fue a la sala de los menesteres con esa intención. Pero Harry Potter Evans no lo supo hasta un año después.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que la familia Malfoy fueron indultados de Azkaban. Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que pasará mucho tiempo para que Draco Malfoy Black pueda perdonarse a sí mismo.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, fue que ese año Draco Malfoy Black volvió a Hogwarts, a pesar del desdén y los malos ojos de toda la comunidad mágica. Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que contrario a sus padres, quienes huyeron a Francia para mitigar a la prensa, Draco Malfoy Black les hizo cara, aceptando todos los problemas que ello acarreaban.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que en ese mismo momento, Harry Potter Evans comenzó a verle diferente.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que lo que comenzó como un intento de amistad por parte de Harry Potter Evans, terminó como la experiencia más grandiosa que Harry Potter Evans y Draco Malfoy Black hayan vivido en sus vidas.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que Draco Malfoy Black se casó con Astoria Greengrass.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que Harry Potter Evans se casó con Ginny Weasley.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que ambas bodas fueron planeadas por Draco Malfoy Black. Lo que el mundo tampoco sabe, es que a Draco Malfoy Black le tomó una semana, cuatro botellas de champagne, dos kilos de fresas, un traje de cosplay que en su vida admitirá que usó, aproximadamente 12 horas de discusión, y un día de sueño para que Harry Potter Evans aceptara que lo mejor que podían hacer, era montar una cuartada.

Lo que el mundo tampoco sabe, era que Ginny Weasley estaba románticamente relacionada con Luna Lovegood, mientras Astoria Greengrass al saber que nunca conseguiría a Draco Malfoy Black, decidió que una vida con amantes esporádicos era una buena idea.

Lo que el mundo sabe, es que James Potter Weasley, Albus Potter Weasley, Lily Potter Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass son la única familia de Draco Malfoy Black y Harry Potter Evans. Lo que no sabe, es que Ginebra Weasley y Astoria Greengrass no son sus madres, son sus madrinas. Que Ginebra Weasley es madre de Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, apellido que Draco Malfoy Black inventó para que Luna Lovegood y Ginebra Weasley pudieran tener una vida normal. Que Astoria Greengrass no tiene hijos, y no piensa tenerlos.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que solo Harry Potter Evans sabe la verdadera personalidad de Draco Malfoy. Lo que el mundo no sabe y Harry Potter Evans solo sabe, es que Draco Malfoy Black ama las películas muggles, le gusta leer mientras es mimado por Harry Potter Evans, no puede dormir sin su almohada de la infancia, y absolutamente es fanático del chocolate blanco.

Lo que el mundo no sabe, es que Harry Potter Evans le costó 6 meses, una gran discusión, dos citas, un beso sin fundamento, muchas tareas, un rescate y un rapto para poder conseguir a Draco Malfoy Black. Lo que el mundo tampoco sabe, es que Draco Malfoy Black nunca se dio cuenta hasta después de esos 6 meses que Harry Potter Evans le quería de aquella manera.

Lo que el mundo por el momento no sabe, pero lo sabrá, es que para Harry Potter Evans no hay alguien más importante en su vida, que Draco Malfoy Black.


End file.
